


Hold My Hand

by rhysgore



Series: Classic Who Prompts [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen, Master (Audio Play), if not you'll be fine, if you were unsettled by that audio you probably shouldn't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as he was friends with Theta, no matter who Theta became, Koschei would care for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

The pyre had been constructed, the body placed upon it, and the dry wood had been ignited, filling the air with the scent of burning, and making Koschei’s eyes sting and water. A few feet away, Theta was sitting on the ground, knees pulled up tight against his chest, staring unblinkingly at the fire. 

Koschei couldn’t believe that this was the same boy who had killed someone in cold blood less than 2 hours ago. The small, fragile, frightened Theta sitting on the damp forest floor could not be the same person as the terrifyingly furious boy who had bashed Torvic’s brains in.

The greatest, and possibly only similarity between the two of them was that Koschei felt a desire to care for them both. As long as he was friends with Theta, no matter who Theta became, Koschei would care for him.

He sat down on the ground, and slipped a hand into Theta’s. The other boy was trembling, Koschei noticed. He didn’t say anything, though, and together they sat there until the corpse, the pyre, and the comfortable, familiar life they had both previously known had all turned to ash.


End file.
